wolfteamfrancefandomcom-20200215-history
Cartes
Owned by ... ... Tu sauras pas :) Station Map Size: '''Large, 8 VS 8 '''Info: '''There is a big monorail station in the middle of this foggy and cold alpine city. Entrance of civilians and media are restricted by Swiss army in the vicinity of the city. In the middle of the monorail station, there are many trains that have been stopped, including one with a strategic nuclear bomb that African terrorists attempted to carry in. Deux Tempes '''Map Size: Large, 8 VS 8 Info: '''An ancient relic found by French army. It is the place where the original body of wolf was transferred to Paien. This place is considered as a shrine by PRIDE. However , a sectarian from PRIDE try to destroy two temples not to be exposed themselves to public. Wolf Ville '''Map Size: '''Middle, 8 VS 8 '''Info: This is an industrial city built for workers in the oil area of Alaska. After gas exhausted, people left the city and the place was abandoned frozen as it was. Oil pipes penetrated the city and materials are still here and there. Arrivée Map Size: '''Middle, 8 VS 8 '''Info: The Paien head quarter, newly built in Paris, France, is one of the tallest buildings in the world. On the roof of the building there are not only helicopter landing ground but illuminators, using solar heat, and a huge air cleaner system as well. You need to be cautious not to fall off the building during battles since there are no outer walls. Zappelin Map Size: '''Middle, 8 VS 8 '''Info: In commemoration of the Zeppelin of War World 1, Siemens, one of the major companies in Germany, constructed "Neo Zeppelin" with installing strong engine and nonflammable body for military purpose. Neo Zeppelin was flying between Germany and England to transport people and supplies. In a way from Germany to England, Terrorist hijacked Neo Zeppelin which was loaded up with a large amount of weapons and bombs. Like German airship in World War 1, Terrorist get Neo Zeppelin fly for bombing attack on England. Though Neo Zeppelin is flying through the straits of Dover, it's impossible to shoot down the airship, since VIPs from many countries are on board. Rose Map Size: '''Middle, 8 VS 8 '''Info: "Rose" owned by President of Paien is under repair in Ródhos, the resort island in Greece. President of Paien was assasinated and all about Epoxin are concealed in Rose. infiltrate into yacht factory! Get or destroy secrets of Epoxin. Usine de trains Map Size: 'Middle, 8 VS 8'Info: Colombia, the largest drug-producing country in Latin, carried out mission called "white bullet" for 4 months in order to sweep out drug companies and the rebels. The rebels and drug company hired Pride got independence from 2021. In opposition to this situation, government hired prides to fight. 17th Oct. 2021, a large amount of drug was detected at Bogota station and it was verified that the financial resource of Cartel for the purpose of supporting the rebels. Drug company try to take drug loaded in a train and transfer them to other place. Colombia military were out in force to protect train but annihilated by pride. As a countermove, Colombia Government hired pride unavoidably. Piste Map Size: '''Middle, 8 VS 8 '''Info: Decisive evidence to resolve a territorial dispute or cause war in Asia is hidden in a villa of Kyoto, Japan. Depend on the use of the evidence, the war could be broken out or map of Asia could be changed. Some Prides are trying to secure the evidence and others are trying to destroy it. Battle is brewing between the Prides. Base de guerre Map Size: '''Middle, 8 VS 8 '''Info: Upon request of the terrorists Axion, Maxim the largest weapon development company in the US develops the germ weapons. During performance test, the weapon was exposed to the US government, and the US government forced Maxim to discard weapons and shut down the plant. Maxim hired Pride to keep core technology of new weapon, but the US government also hired Pride to deter Maxim and discard new weapon. Gelé Map Size: '''Large, 8 VS 8 '''Info: Multinational Weapons Company GD which is based in US introduced new bomb called F-Bomb. When F-Bomb explodes, it will absorb heart energy from buildings and creatures, and destroy them by the extreme temperature difference. One of F-Bomb was exploded, and 3 of them are missing while being shipped in New York. Battle is brewing between the Prides to invest and secure missing 3 F-Bombs. Rue Map Size: '''Small, 8 VS 8 '''Info: The terrorists Axion has been selling drugs in Mexico to secure the funds, and has grown into the largest drug trafficking organization. Mexico's drug market was growing rapidly that the Mexico government has announced a crackdown on illegal drugs. The Mexico government found out that Axion uses a street in Mazatlan (harbor city) to import and distribute drugs, so they hired Pride to sweep and deter Axion. Champ de pagaille Map Size: '''Middle, 8 VS 8 '''Info: Since 2000 the US government has been secretly developing and testing next-generation weapons and biochemical weapons and discarding the weapons in Singapore. World's famous weapon seller Waco hired Pride to secure the disposing weapons in Singapore harbor and the US government also hired Pride to prevent them. Oui Stockage Oui Category:Cartes